kogan stories by the letter
by nightmare-come-true
Summary: a diffrent story in the lives of kogan for each letter of the alphabet


A stands for Appendix...

Kendall POV- age 16

I really hate hospitals, I mean really really hate them. I hate everything about them; being in one, the smell, the doctors, the other patients, the way all the walls are painted white, everything. I really hate them now I have to stay here for 3 more days, I just got my appendix removed the day before yesterday after it burst. this sucks so much, I feel bad for complaining, I can hear some kid screaming in the hall, I think I heard some swearing earlier. "come in." I scream when I hear a knock at the door. its my doctor and Carlos, my best friend. "what's up doc"

the doctor smiled when I said that " well mister knight it seems that you are going to share a room" they told me when they put me in this room that I might end up sharing, it was a two bed family room after all, it was the only one available at the time I was brought in.

"that's cool doc I don't mind sharing"

"thank you I'll go get your knew roommate now"i watch him leave then turned to Carlos." have you meet who's coming in"

"nope"

"wonder who?" that's when we hear voices outside the door "i seriously fucking hate you James, this is all your fault" said the first voice." I'm sorry, how many times do i have to say it"replied the second"

"till you mean it"

then a behind the doctor cam in the to voices the second obviously belonging to the tall brunet, he had hazel eyes and looked like a model, he was pushing a small brown eyed brunet, and i do mean small he was about as tall as Carlos i figured, but he was tiny like really slim, he had his arm in a cast from his wrist to his elbow, a bandaged wrapped around his forehead that was tinted with his blood, and he suspected their were a few more injures to account for the morphine drip and the look of pain in his eyes.

"boys" said the doc" this is lagan and James, Logan,James this is Kendall and Carlos" he pointed to each of us in turn then left after getting Logan into the bed.

Carlos spoke first" what happened to you?"

Logan just laughed then winced like it hurt throwing a glare James' way he stated" i got hurt knocking my best friend out of the way of a moving car, when he was to busy yelling at me to notice"

"I'm sorry ok, really,really, really sorry"

"its cool James stop saying sorry, so what happed to you?"

"i had to get my appendix removed after it burst" i liked these two already

"oh god that sucks, the same thing happened to me a year ago"

"really?" i said after James let out a disbelieving snort

" ok so it didn't just burst out of nowhere like yours,... i kind got kicked by a horse.. that was James' fault too"

me and Carlos laughed as James turned red

"wow um so how many times have you been in the hospital because of James"

"um..." he thought for a minute" 12 i think"

me and Carlos were stunted into silence, something that didn't happen often then James cleared his throat " 15 actually if you count today"

"really which am i forgetting"

"which do you have already"

"today" one. "the horse" two " that time i fell off your roof" three " when i got mauled by your dog" four. "when you gave me mono" five "the pool incident" six " the thing with your sister " seven " the whip" eight "when you set me on fire " nine " science class" ten " the tree" eleven " the mountain biking thing" twelve "the zoo" thirteen" what else

" i forgot the zoo thing... um you missed the thing with my dad" fourteen " the thing with the kids at school" fifteen "and the hockey thing" sixteen

" that's sixteen times! what have you been doing tying to kill him" i couldn't believe they would be friends after sixteen times

" half of them were half my fault and the other half were half other peoples fault so... not entirely James' fault... and i don't blame him so... its cool" James smiled gratefully at him

"well Carlos has been 20 times mostly for concussions and they were almost all his fault"

we laugh and after that dad we were all best friends.


End file.
